What Do I See Under That Mask?
by CPZ899
Summary: After Dark Cupid, Chat Noir and Ladybug discuss the day's events in maybe too much detail. Marinette decides to play wingwoman for Chat Noir but Adrien gets the wrong message. Maybe things aren't meant to be simple after all. ((Will be discontinued and reuploaded with different plot, same title. Thanks for reading!))
1. When Life Gives You Lemons

Marinette managed to let her thoughts drift away from Valentine's day's events concerning a specific black cat when she was fighting Kim, aka, Dark Cupid. To be even more specific, what she did to take him out from under the spell he was put under from the arrow. However, other events bouncing around that day still sat in her memory. Adrien's poem, for one. She couldn't explain in words how much she wanted to kick herself for forgetting to sign it, especially even after the ladybug landed on the paper (which should have made the clear statement "hey! Sign me!"). Alya forgave her for her forgetfulness and Marinette moved on. However, later that night is when things turned for the worst (or best in Chat's eyes).

After every akuma, the duo agreed to patrol around Paris just to be sure no others have shown up. They knew none would, it wasn't like Hawkmoth to release more than one in each day, though on the rare occasion, it was within just a few hours of each other. After their first time as Ladybug and Chat Noir, they're both on their toes whether or not duplicates have formed. There was no way either of them could let what happened with Ivan happen again. So here they were, bouncing and swinging across buildings, miles away from each other up until the late hours of the night, sitting on a flat rooftop of some abandoned factory.

"Guess this one's in the clear, huh?" Chat said, his staff across his shoulders and his arms wrapped around in a relaxed state. "Guess you could say it's too dark for Dark Cupid to be seen, wouldn't you say, my lady?" Chat's grin could be seen from space after Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Real punny, Chat. I guess you're in your natural habitat after all. Being black and all," she retorted, though, knew it was worse than the lame joke Chat had said. Chat was pleased with the attempt and shorted his staff, hooking it to the back of his suit before taking a seat with his legs dangling over the edge. Ladybug took the hint that they would chat for a while so she sat the same way, looking up at the few stars twinkling above the bright city lights. Sometimes they were difficult to see, but when they were visible, they were easily the most beautiful thing in all of Paris or France for that matter. Chat thought otherwise, his gaze moving towards his Lady, watching her with a glint in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"Your hair is jet black… your eyes as blue as the heavens…" Chat started, mumbling more to himself than actually speaking to Ladybug. He turned his eyes away and watched the lights around the city flicker as cars moved in and out of sight, homes turning dark ready for the next day. "I want to ask who-"

"W-where did you read that from?" Lady asked, wide-eyed at her partner. Chat looked at her, confused.

"I was reciting a poem I wrote… It's not stupid is it?" He asked, unsure whether or not Ladybug liked it. He took a quick glance at her and rubbed the back of his head, hiding his embarrassment. "So it is… Knew I should have written something else," he groaned. "I'm not good with words, especially poetry-"

"You wrote that?!" Lady exclaimed, standing so she could pace. "No… no no no, you couldn't have written that.. Unless," she stopped, staring straight at Chat. The look in her eyes nearly made him flinch from the cold stare that slowly turned into what seemed to be recognition and fear?

"Unless what, my lady? You responded to it… didn't you?" Chat slowly stood, a little hopeful. "Unless it was someone else… god I'm so stupid," he shook his head, gripping his hair in slight frustration. "No way it was you, right? ..Right? ...Ladybug?" He took a step towards her just as she took a step back. "It said something like… like… 'your hair is golden, your eyes green iridescent, when I look at you I would like to share your dreams and thoughts. Yes I want to be your Valentine, we'll be good together, I will love you forever, my heart is yours," he recited, nearly perfect. If there was a slight chance that it was from Ladybug, he lived on it and memorized it all those hours after sorting through the other gifts and letters. He now felt kind of creepy because of it and smiled shyly.

However, the look in Ladybug's eyes turned more to fear than before, widening to saucers.

"A-ADRIEN?!" She exclaimed, quite loudly it was a surprise no one heard. Granted, they were on an abandoned factory. Chat's reaction was what was to be expected, however. At first, he felt a little guilty, now just blowing the largest secret to the only person that didn't want to know it, but then he felt a little relieved that Ladybug knew him outside of Chat Noir. There was the possibility that she only knew him from modeling, but there was no other way of her knowing about the poems if that's all she knew about Adrien. He could only recall one time where Ladybug saw Chat as his civilian form but they didn't speak a single word. Now it all made sense. The way she looked at him when he was in the limo was because she knew him in person… but that wouldn't explain what she felt when she saw him. Even when it came to Jagged Stone, she didn't seem to be as speechless like she was when she ran into Adrien.

"So… I guess the cat's out of the bag," Chat grinned from ear to ear, finally able to use the perfect pun. No matter how the reveal would be, there was no way he wasn't going to use that one. It's the cat pun of all puns for crying out loud! Ladybug paled and covered her face with her hands, quickly turning around.

"No! You can't be Adrien," she denied. "There's no way _you_ are _Adrien!_ " She grabbed at her hair, frustrated. "Oh god…" The sudden realization of the kiss earlier dawned on her. She kissed Adrien! Well.. Chat, but Chat is Adrien and Ladybug is Marinette so technically, Marinette kissed Adrien and this was way too much for her to handle. She leaned against the building, debating whether or not to run away, scream, or both. She decided on the screaming.

Chat stood there, his hands on his hips, being patient while his lady flipped out over his identity. He gave her her space, knowing he would probably need it too if he were to find out Lady's identity and actually know who she was. Speaking of which…

"Hey!" He called out after she was quiet. "I threw that poem in the garbage! So you do go to my school!" He exclaimed. Alya's theory was right. Nevertheless, his lady has been in his classroom all along! "Rose? Alex?" He walked around her, trying to put a face to the girl he's been chasing after for months. "I know you're not Chloe… You can't really be anyone I know… you're always there when they're there at the same time…" He sighed, defeated. "Look Ladybug… if you don't want to tell me who you are, that's okay. It was you who tried to keep it a secret, so if you want to keep it that way, you can.." He admitted, though, wished the opposite. All he's ever wanted to know who his lady was behind the mask so he could love both sides of her unconditionally. Not what she wants him to see. Though, he can understand the circumstances pertaining to their identities. What if Hawkmoth somehow found out? But a small idea plagued his mind. If one of them were to be hurt in their civilian forms, how would the other know that? How would they know that their partner isn't going to show up during an attack?

"Look, Ladybug… you probably won't believe me… but whoever you are under that mask, I care about you. A lot actually," Chat laughed lightly with his hand in his hair awkwardly. "And I'll always care about you, even if you're not Ladybug anymore. So… yeah. That's about it." He grinned. Ladybug looked at her partner, still shocked, but began to calm down.

"Is it okay if I go? Just for a little while… to y'know… process all of this?" She hid her trembling hands behind her back. The confident composure she gains when under the suit was fading and if she were to stand here any longer, she would be a puddle of goo like she always is as Marinette. Chat's ears drooped a little but nodded anyways. He was sure he would need his space too, but eventually he knew she would come clean and they'd be happy together in both forms. Ladybug tossed her yoyo out and hooked it around a pole. Before she could jump, Chat grabbed her arm.

"Wait! My Lady, please, answer one question… You're not Chloe, are you?" Chat asked tentatively. Ladybug laughed and shook her head.

"No, Chat, I'm not. You should know that, you saw us beside each other plenty of times. I'll catch you later, okay?" She smiled before jumping off, swinging towards her home on the other side of Paris. Chat was really tempted to follow her, but he knew how much trouble he would be in. Not just from his Lady, but his father as well. He extended out his pole and swung towards his own home, climbing in through the back before ending his transformation.

"You know what's better than all this lady drama?" Plagg asked, hovering by Adrien's nightstand.

"Let me guess. Cheese?" Adrien changed his clothes and crawled into bed.

"Exactly. Cheese is simple, let me tell you. Just pick whatever kind you want and it's all yours!" Plagg fell down to Adrien's discarded clothes like a feather. The last Adrien remembered before falling asleep was the warm reassurance that he could someday confess to his Lady and she would accept.

That following morning, Marinette woke up groggily and turned off her alarm. The previous night was washed from her mind, acting like it was all just a dream and stumbled out of bed a little before making her way downstairs for breakfast. She found a note on the fridge and a plate of eggs ready for her on the counter.

"I'm sorry we couldn't eat together, your father and I had a meeting with a customer to go to. We should be home late tonight, there's dinner in the fridge you can heat up. Feel free to bring a friend over so you're not alone! Love you! -Mom" Marinette read aloud. She set the note down by the plate of breakfast, still warm, and sat down.

"Good morning, Marinette!" Tikki greeted her out from her bedroom. "What are we going to do today?" Marinette thought it over for a brief moment.

"After school, there's a project I need to work on at home. Maybe Alya could help me out. Why Tikki? Is there someplace you have to be?" Marinette questioned teasingly, shoving a forkful of eggs in her mouth. Tikki giggled and shook her head.

"No, Marinette! I was hoping we could go to Adrien's house later." Marinette nearly spit out the food and covered her mouth to prevent doing so.

"W-what?! Why would we do that?!" she exclaimed. "There's no reason to go over there!"

"Don't you remember what happened last night, Marinette? I thought you would want to go over there." Tikki sat down by Marinette's phone. Marinette thought long and hard about the previous night. She remembered patrolling Paris with Chat… ending up on a building and they talked for a while… about… she couldn't quite remember. Her dream and reality were blending together.

"Not really, Tikki. I had the strangest dream. Ha… who would ever believe that Adrien freaking Agreste was Chat Noir. Dreams are dreams for a reason I guess." She shrugged it off. Tikki laughed again.

"Marinette, do you want Chat Noir to be Adrien?" She asked innocently. "Because legend says that dreams are wishes your heart makes! It would be nice though, right?" Tikki figured that she could coax Marinette into sort of liking Chat Noir and Adrien all the while allowing her to think that it was all still just a dream. Up until the next time she sees Chat Noir, but that's a few days from now. Marinette contemplated that answer.

"I don't know, Tikki… They're nothing alike. Chat Noir is out and about while Adrien is quiet and reserved. Not to mention, when would Adrien have time to even become Chat Noir? Under all those things his dad makes him do, he would be so tired every morning." Marinette finished up her breakfast and brought her juice up to her room so she could get ready for school.

"Yes Marinette, but don't you know that Chat Noir loves Ladybug? If Chat Noir is Adrien, then it's possible that you two could be together!" Tikki batted her eyes happily. Marinette changed into her daily school wear and thought about it.

"I highly doubt that Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug. I'm sure he's got other girls to please," she said.

"Like who?"

Marinette jumped, holding her arms out as if she was ready for a fight and then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Chat Noir, what are you doing here?" She asked, sitting on her chair to put her shoes on. "Don't you have school too?" She glanced up at the cat. Chat laughed.

"Maybe if I have school on a Saturday, sure. Did you get detention? I didn't know you were such a bad girl, Marinette." He winked. Marinette checked the calendar on her computer and it did say that the date was a Saturday. She pressed her hand to her forehead in embarrassment.

"Silly me… guess I'm still not quite awake yet, haha." She kicked off her shoes, not planning to go out just yet. "Well… that still doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" Chat jumped into her room from balancing on the window and sat on the couch, kicking back as if he lived there.

"Living life, princess. Apparently pleasing other women, such as yourself," he gestured to Marinette and grinned. "Why were you talking about me? Couldn't resist practicing to confess your love?" Marinette rolled her eyes.

"You wish, Chat. Just so you know, there's someone else I'm interested in, thank you very much. No way would I be with a stray like you. Too many fleas." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, turning her head away in mock disgust.

Chat gasped, clutching his chest. "You would me, princess!" He fell against the couch, his other arm was over his forehead dramatically. "I thought you loved me." He sat up straight, looking at her. "Who is this filthy competition of mine?" He stood, mimicking her composer and leaned over her chair so she couldn't move. "I need to tell him not to hurt my prin-" he paused, glancing at her computer. The screen displayed various pictures of Adrien with pink heart swirls across the screen. Marinette looked back at what Chat was staring at and blushed a little.

"So… Adrien, huh?" He stood straight and held his hands on his hips. "Not sure what you see in him. Betcha it's because he's famous?" He nudged Marinette's shoulder. "Or he looks good? Yeah…" He sighed. "Well I guess I can't beat that," he held his hands up in a shrug. "I mean… what kind of cat can compare to that?"

Marinette bit her lip before speaking. "It's… not because he's famous or looks good… it's because he's so sweet, kind.. Caring… the first time we really spoke, I wrongly accused him of something his friend did… but when he apologized, I felt it then… ever since, my feelings for him have grown stronger every day." She sighed, hugging herself. "Maybe one day I'll have the courage to confess to him, but I don't know… He's just a dream and I'm just… plain old Marinette." She sighed. By this time, Chat was investigating the pictures of Adrien on the wall. Just to mess with her a little, he continued to push at her.

"But I'm sweet, kind and caring and you were even awestruck that you were helping me with an akuma! What's there to not love about me?" He turned. " _I'm_ funny, romantic, and charisma! None of those things he has. So again, what's so special about all high and mighty mister Agreste that I don't have?" Chat took one of the pictures off and looked at it closely, a small frown appeared on his face. "He's just a fake... "

"Don't say that about him! You don't know him, you don't know his life!" Marinette was getting fired up. "His mother disappeared, his dad is distant and his best friend is a rich brat that only cares about herself. He's lonely and I just want to be by his side." She calmed down in the end, but still felt the urge to kick the cat out of her room. Though, to her surprise, Chat turned, the presence of tears filling his eyes. She suddenly felt horrible and stood to take Chat's hand to lead him to the couch. She sat beside him and rubbed his back.

"Chat, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you," she hugged his side, brushing her fingers through his hair. She felt the jerky movements of soft sobs and held tighter. "Go ahead, let it out… I'm sure there's someone out there for you…" She paused. "What about Ladybug? You two are destined to be together." After another moment, Chat began to calm down.

"I'm sorry princess. I don't know what happened… I just… lost it." Chat sat up off her chest and wiped his cheeks. Marinette smiled at Chat and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay, Chat… everyone needs a good cry." She smiled politely at him and he nodded.

"Right, right… Thank you, Marinette… It was a pleasure seeing you, but," he stood, "don't forget. I'm your prince and if there's anyone coming between us, they're going through me." He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later." He grinned and jumped out of her window, using his stick to catch the building next door to vault over. Marinette was frozen in place, too shocked to move.

"Tikki… I think I'm falling for Chat Noir."


	2. Operation Adrienette

Tikki took a seat next to Marinette's box for her diary. "Marinette, you do know what happened last night, right?" Marinette cleaned herself up and finished her orange juice from earlier.

"I went on patrol with Chat… we stopped, talked for a while, and went home." Tikki sighed.

"This isn't like you. Don't you remember…?" Tikki urged her owner. She already knew Adrien was Chat Noir by sensing Plagg near her at school (and maybe being a witness to his bracelet incident a while back), but now that Marinette knew, she was ecstatic. Tikki wasn't keen on keeping their identities a secret, but she knew it was for their own good. Now, looking back, it seemed like a stupid idea. They're smart people, they know how to handle this massive secret alone. Together, they would be a piece of cake. Tikki watched as Marinette sat on her swivel chair and spun around once.

"I remember… I just don't believe it." She looked at her Kwami. "Did you know…?" Tikki smiled innocently which gave Marinette all the answers she needed.

"Uuugghh…. Tikki what am I going to do?! I can't even talk to Chat anymore normally without mentioning Adrien!" She covered her face with her hands. "How would I tell him? There's no way he's going to be happy when he finds out it's me… well… maybe… but that could be an act, I don't know his life!" Tikki was thinking as Marinette rambled on. Unlike Marinette, she had nothing to freak out over which gave her time to think of a good plan.

"You said you like Chat Noir, so at least you like all of him! Right?" TIkki asked. Marinette shrugged a little.

"It could be my influence of Adrien. I can think of all of our meetings from attacks or patrols and I can't see Adrien at all. I still don't believe it." She shook her head and looked at the pictures on the wall. "Maybe that's why he was upset… I feel horrible." She groaned, covering her face again with her arms this time.

"Look on the bright side. You two already know each other! And you know that Adrien likes you, so if you just reveal yourself, everything will be fine." Marinette sighed, enjoying Tikki's positive aspect of this situation. It seemed that easy, but it didn't feel that way.

"Tikki, he only likes me because I'm Ladybug. Maybe if he looked at Marinette a little-"

"But he has! Look at how he was treating you earlier! He cares enough about you to show so much emotion that Chat has never showed Ladybug." Tikki was becoming frustrated and Marinette could feel it.

"Can we continue this discussion later? I need to talk to Alya about that project… Might as well start early, right?" She laughed nervously and called up her best friend.

That afternoon, Alya showed up with her binder in hand. Marinette offered some snacks before they went up to her room to spread out the poster board and began to do research on their assigned book for English literature. They chose Sleeping Beauty because it was the only one the two girls knew well (not to mention they just finished the book in the class). Alya was in charge of gathering the information needed for the essay portion while Marinette worked on the poster board filled with historical facts of that time, analysis of a few chapters, the summary, and an in-depth conclusion. There were also quite a few designs Marinette doodled on the corners to give it some personality rather than just a boring old white board. The assignment kept Marinette's mind off of Chat/Adrien all the while being productive. Maybe she was wrong about Chat. Maybe this situation was too simple to handle. She was probably freaking out over nothing. All she had to do was reveal herself and all will be happily ever after. At least she hoped. But there was a small nag in the back of her mind that kept protruding forward. She knew Chat's character around Marinette was faked. He was just showing off, most likely. But even though he denied that she was boring old Marinette, she didn't feel like he really knew anything about her, Adrien or not. She could use a second opinion, but there was no way she could ask anyone else without them getting suspicious. Especially Alya. But Alya was her best friend and maybe she'll assume Marinette is hiding something but it'll at least give her answers. She could deal with her friend's wrath later.

"Hey, Alya? Can I ask you something?" Marinette capped the marker and set it aside as she turned towards her friend. "It's… sort of hard to explain, but I need your opinion on something." Alya saved the draft for the essay and turned.

"What's up girl?" She asked.

"It's a really _really_ weird question… but… what if you're friends with someone you don't know or you don't know who it is exactly, but then you find out and you actually know that person but they don't know who you are because you're hiding it. Would you keep hiding it or tell them?" Marinette asked. Alya thought for a while about it.

"If I know them, yeah. Why? Did you find some creep online or something?" Marinette laughed.

"No, but thank you. Just Trying to help a friend is all," she smiled. "Are we done for the day?" She gestured to the project. "All we have left is the final draft of that essay. I can help you with that. Just send me the file and I'll work on it tonight." Marinette stood and collected her things to put away. The project wasn't due until next week, but any head start works best. Alya left the thumbdrive containing the essay on Marinette's desk.

"Just give me that when you're done and I'll work on any edits. Hey, want to catch a movie later with Nino and I?" She nudged her friend. "Adrien will be there~"

"Sure! What time?" Alya looked at her phone.

"About two hours? Meet us at the park, the theater isn't far from there." Marinette nodded and cleaned up the rest of the supplies and put them in her desk drawer. She rolled up the poster and set it beside her window.

"I'll see you then." Marinette followed Alya down to walk her outside before closing and locking the door to the bakery. She ran back up to her room and flopped face down onto the couch.

"Tikki, what do I do? God, I'm such an idiot." Tikki appeared and sat beside Marnette's head.

"When did you remember what happened anyways?" Tikki asked. She was confused that Marinette remembered but didn't say anything to Chat earlier.

"Tikki, can't you talk about something other than last night? I remembered before Chat showed up, but I couldn't not freak out when he was here. He was still Chat, I couldn't see Adrien at all." Tikki frowned.

"Maybe that's who Adrien is. Maybe that's why Chat was so upset." The kwami flew to her diary, unlocked it and pulled it out. "Maybe you need to write down your thoughts before you start getting scrambled again. It might help." Marinette looked up and took the book.

"Thanks, Tikki. But writing out my feelings won't help much. He deserves to know, I just have to find the right time to tell him.

Alya sat on the park bench waiting for Marinette and Adrien to show up. It wasn't like her best friend to be late for something involving Adrien, but it wasn't like they were going to leave soon anyways since he wasn't there either.

"Nino, can you text Adrien and find out where he's at? The movie starts in thirty minutes and I really want good seats." Alya pulled out her phone and called Marinette. She picked up on the third ring.

"I-I'm on my way! Sorry, I lost track of time." Alya could hear heavy breathing on the other end.

"Chill girl, Adrien isn't here either. But if you two don't show up in five minutes, Nino and I are leaving without you." Alya smiled at her friend's clumsiness when she could hear the clatter of her phone being dropped. In the distance, she could her apologizing and then the line went silent. Alya pulled her phone from her ear and frowned, calling again. There wasn't an answer.

"Yo Alya, Adrien isn't picking up his phone. Should we ditch and go now?" Nino asked. Alya shook her head.

"They have five minutes to get here, otherwise-"

"W-we're here!" Marinette called out. Alya looked up to see Marinette and Adrien jogging up towards the couple. "Sorry, I got here as fast as I could." Adrien nodded.

"Me too. We kind of ran into each other on our way here," he laughed awkwardly. "Anyways, you guys set?" Alya and Nino stood up from the bench and stretched out.

"You guys are too slow. I'll be sure to make the plans twenty minutes ahead of the meet-up time," Alya teased. Marinette rolled her eyes and the group walked towards the movie theater. On her way there, she ran into Adrien who was going just as fast as she was, though, somehow tripped and left them both falling to the floor. The walk there was quiet spare for the occasional comment about how excited they are for the movie. As a group, they haven't gone out all together in so long. On their way there, however, they passed a billboard with Adrien posing for the shoot that was for the hat competition. If one were to pay close enough attention, there was a bit of red around his nose due to the heavy amount of sneezing, but the editors covered it up nicely. Marinette smiled up at the image, proud of herself.

"I'm sorry that it was made of feathers, I would have never guessed," she said. To her surprise, it was coherent sentence. Adrien smiled at her.

"It's okay, Marinette. You didn't know and it was a really cool design, especially with your name on it like that. Do you put that on all of your designs?" Adrien looked down at Marinette and noticed her hesitate before answering.

"After what happened, I've thought about it, yeah." She glanced up and noticed him looking right back. She quickly looked away and walked faster. "A-anyways, I'm glad you liked it!" she blurted out. The boy laughed it off and continued to walk. He wondered if she was okay after that incident, with Chloe stealing her work. He spoke to his father after the contest about recommending Marinette to work for their company. Gabriel agreed, though, when she gets a little older. Now she was far too young to start on something so big and Gabriel fully believes she should start where most other people should start. Therefore, Adrien promised his father not to tell Marinette about the position held exclusively for her after she manages to sell a few of her designs herself. Though, he didn't promise to not help her. After the movies tonight, the group planned to eat out at a diner across the street before heading home and that would be the perfect opportunity to place his offer as a model for her work. It would surely get some attention online and earn her some extra money. Lately he noticed the lack of tasty treats in her parent's bakery and as a friend, he couldn't just stand by. He could do something good as a civilian, at the very least.

When the group approached the entrance to the theater, each individual payed for their respective ticket to the movie. Alya and Marinette headed off to the restrooms first while Adrien and Nino stood in line for the snacks. Nino glanced at his phone and while he was turning it on silent, he received a text from Alya.

Alya: Meet me by the doors 2 the movie after u get ur drinks. Operation Arienette is in action!" Nino smiled and sent back a thumbs up emoji and while moving in line, slowly inched in front of Adrien.

"You ready for this movie bro? I've heard lots of bad things about it," Nino said. Distracting Adrien from the cut in line helped, though, it wasn't like Adrien cared much anyways.

"Really? I've heard nothing but great things. Where do you always find these reviews at?" Adrien asked.

Nino shrugged and moved forward some more. "Places. People. Look dude, all I'm sayin' is that don't expect much from this one. Especially from the cast. I can't believe they picked those people!" Adrien watched his friend rant about the movie they haven't even seen yet and noticed only Alya go into the theater.

"Hey, Nino, should we buy them their stuff? The lines are pretty long and I'm not sure they could get back in time. Do you know what they might want?" Nino grinned. This was perfect to gain more time.

"Uhh… yeah! I guess some slushies will work and popcorn? How much money do you have?" Nino asked. Adrien scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Not much… After eating some of the food from my dad's business party, he restricted my allowance. I've only got about fourteen euros left after the ticket." Nino was actually surprised but shrugged it off.

"Well you'll figure it out." He looked at the prices of the snacks. Most were pretty high.

"Maybe you can share the popcorn with whoever and they'd pay for half? Or a soda or something. You take care of Marinette, I've got Alya." At that point, Nino was next in line and ordered a medium popcorn with two small sodas for himself and Alya. After the order was placed, he fast-walked towards the room their movie was in and searched for Alya. After finding her, he handed her the drink and sat down, sinking down as low as he could. They were in the far back corner of the theater, hiding themselves from their friends' sighs. Marinette was still in the restroom, cleaning herself up after Alya "accidently" got mascara over her face. It wasn't even anywhere near her eye but Marinette most likely wasn't paying attention about where it was.

"Hope this works," Alya said, taking a sip of her drink. "Nino! You know I don't like diet!"

* * *

Oh gosh, sorry for the long awaited update! This has been sitting as a lonely tab on my laptop for a long time. Hopefully the ending to the previous chapter is explained here. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a review or PM me! I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible! Warning: lots of angst ahead in the near future. Hope you have a great day!


End file.
